


【Evanstan】Big Trouble

by chingching27



Series: Barnes家三兄弟系列 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27





	

1.

Sebastian Stan Barnes，八歲，麻州農場，無聊暑假的第23天。

  
  


Sebastian在日記本上寫下了這幾個字，盯著看了幾秒，嘆了口氣，闔上了日記本。

 

這是他抵達他們家在麻州鄉下擁有的一座農場的第二十三天了，他和他媽媽、哥哥Bucky，還有他們在布魯克林的隔壁鄰居Steve。這也許是個奇怪的組合，但如果你知道Steve跟他一起長大——不對，是跟他哥一起長大——，然後他爸媽為此又把這個鄰居小孩視如己出，你大概就能理解。

 

他媽媽生病了，醫師建議她到空氣清新環境優美的地方療養一陣子，大他五歲的Bucky自願要陪媽媽一起過來，不願意離開Bucky（還有媽媽）的他自然也吵著要來，在他得到爸爸的同意可以一同前往時，Bucky說：「Steve身體也不好，我們能帶他一起去嗎？」

 

所以就是這樣了。Sebastian望著千篇一律的藍天白雲發呆，本來他今天計畫要到鎮上的市集去玩，可是他們昨天晚上在後院烤肉，結束後Steve發起低燒，Bucky說他要照顧Steve，讓他自己去。

自己逛市集有什麼好玩的？Sebastian對Bucky大聲說：「你根本不關心我！」哭著跑了出來。

  
  


老實說他有點後悔，Sebastian坐在柵欄上，用腳尖去踢地上的小石頭。Bucky曾經說過健康是人生最重要的事情，他和Sebastian一直都是健康寶寶，生過最大的病是蛀牙，他們應該為此心懷感激並且努力幫助需要幫助的人。Sebastian認為哥哥說得很對，而且Steve也是他的朋友，所以他一直都幫著哥哥照顧Steve，嚇跑那些欺負Steve的壞人。

只是他真的無聊了好幾天，悶到有點生氣，他可能不小心把氣出在Bucky身上了。Sebastian默默反省著。

  
  


踢噠踢噠⋯⋯

 

呆望著遠方的Sebastian聽到一個奇怪的腳步聲從他背後傳來，他轉過頭去，看到了一匹馬從路的盡頭緩緩走進他的視野。

  
  


鄉村裡有馬並不奇怪，他們家農場裡也養了幾匹，但Sebastian總覺得這馬的背部有些詭異，他努力地睜大眼睛看了又看，直到那匹馬逐漸靠近他，他終於看出來那裡是什麼。

 

是一個努力拉著韁繩的小男孩。

  
  


Sebastian看清楚之後便覺得沒趣，他調開了視線，繼續專心地發呆。

然而那個小男孩卻出聲喊了他：『嘿！後面那個馬場是你們的嗎？』

 

什麼馬場？只是圈了一小塊地養了幾匹馬而已。Sebastian隨便的嗯了一聲，男孩突然興奮起來，他停住了馬，跳下馬背，跑到Sebastian前面說：『所以你會養馬囉？』

「不會。」誰會啊？他才八歲！Sebastian皺起眉。

『可是你有馬場。』

「那不是馬場。」

『可是你有馬。』

「又不是我養。」

『但那是你的馬。』

「那是我家的馬。」

『但那是你家的馬。』

 

Sebastian覺得自己進入了一個鬼打牆的迴圈，他鼓起臉頰很不高興地看著男孩說：「所以呢？關你屁事？」

Bucky如果知道他講這麼粗魯的話大概會不高興的，Sebastian想，反正他忙著照顧Steve又不會知道，哼。

 

『那你幫我照顧我的馬好不好？』

  
  


啥？

  
  
  


2.

『我叫Chris Evans，這是我的小馬，牠叫Love。』Chris給Sebastian介紹著：『你要不要摸摸牠？』

Sebastian莫名其妙地看著Chris，但當小馬噴著氣，大眼睛專注地望向自己時，他忍不住伸出手，輕輕碰了碰牠的頭。

 

『他很乖的。』Chris的語氣很驕傲：『你一定會喜歡他。』

 

可是⋯⋯這不對⋯⋯Sebastian看了看Love，又看了看Chris：「但我又不認識你們⋯⋯」

『我已經告訴你我叫Chris Evans，他叫Love，你再告訴我你叫什麼，我們就認識啦！』Chris理直氣壯的說。

「我叫Sebastian Stan Barnes。」Sebastian把手放回圍欄上：「就算這樣我們也才剛認識，我為什麼要幫你照顧牠？」

 

『因為他很需要照顧。』Chris突然洩氣了，他跳上圍欄，坐在Sebastian的旁邊：『他沒有朋友。』

  
  


「你怎麼會有這匹馬？」Love開始啃起他們周圍的草，Chris一臉憐愛地望著牠，Sebastian忍不住問。

『我舅舅送我的，他去了很遠的地方。他送給我這匹馬，說讓Love陪著我長大。』Chris有些低落的說：『但是我家只有這一匹馬，我媽不肯再買別的馬，我知道Love很孤單，我想幫忙他。』

 

『所以我今天跟太陽差不多時間起床，沿著路一直走一直走，一直走到你家後院才看到我喜歡的馬場，Love也喜歡，你家的馬都好漂亮。』Chris說，他抓著Sebastian的手臂哀求：『拜託你？』

  
  
  


3.

Chris家在山的另一頭，當Chris指給他看時，Sebastian有些傻眼。

 

「難怪你要跟太陽差不多時間起床。」Sebastian說，Chris遇見他時已經快要吃午餐了。

『我以後會天天早起。』Chris牽著Love，Sebastian禁不住他的苦苦哀求，只好帶他走到他們家的小馬場，讓Love和其他的馬互相熟悉。『天天帶Love來找他的朋友們。』

 

『也來看你。』

那天他們道別時已經傍晚了，Chris和Sebastian在一起待了一天，跟Love玩了一會兒，Sebastian又帶Chris去參觀他們家的牧場，還在Chris詢問『既然你跟你哥哥還有媽媽還有鄰居一起來住，為什麼你一個人在門外坐著？』的時候抱怨了Bucky和Steve。

 

『我陪你玩。』Chris又強調了一次，一臉認真：『Sebastian，我們會成為好朋友的，你真的很好。』

可能是夕陽餘暉剛好曬在他臉上的關係，Sebastian感覺臉頰有點發燙。他原先一點也不想「照顧」這匹馬，可是Chris的提議讓他有點動心：「你可以叫我Sebby，我家人都這麼叫我。」

『明天見了，Sebby。』Chris對他揮揮手，騎在Love背上，慢慢遠離Sebastian的視線。

  
  


Chris非常遵守諾言，每天上午他都騎著Love到Sebastian家來，跟Sebastian度過一整個白天，直到傍晚才離去，趕在太陽下山前到家。Sebastian會幫他準備午餐，兩人在Sebastian住家附近尋找適合的野餐地點，嘻嘻哈哈地四處晃晃，一天很快就過去了。

有了Chris的陪伴，Sebastian情緒越來越好，Bucky和Steve偶爾也會跟兩人結伴同行，在小鎮裡四處探險。Sebastian當然很願意和哥哥同行，除了Chris要讓他騎著Love走到遠一點的地方時。

 

「你們不能去。」Sebastian對Bucky說。

「為什麼？」Bucky疑惑。

「因為Love不能載那麼多人。」Sebastian理直氣壯。

「我們可以走路去啊！」Bucky試著說服弟弟，Sebastian搖頭。

「Steve走不了那麼遠的，我們要走很遠很遠。」Sebastian用手比出一大段距離。

「那你可以把Love讓給Steve騎嗎？如果他走不動的話，我知道Sebby最貼心啦⋯⋯」Bucky故意問，Steve瞄了他一眼。

「不行，Love是我的。」Sebastian難得的堅持，還是搖頭。

「Love明明是Chris的。」Buckky指出這個事實。

「Chris拜託我幫他照顧，我答應他了。」Sebastian說。

 

所以Love也是Sebastian的馬。

向來對Love獨佔慾很強的Chris，對這句沒有反駁是多麽難得，Sebastian並不知道。

  
  


偶爾Chris也會留在Barnes家晚餐過夜，Bucky親自下廚煮給大家吃，其他人都給他打下手。然後Chris會跟Sebastian一起窩在房間的被窩裡，天南地北的聊天直到睡著。

 

『我最喜歡Sebby了喔。』Chris側身躺在枕頭上，和Sebastian面對面，用一種說悄悄話的聲音輕聲說，Sebastian低低的笑了起來，用小指輕輕勾住Chris的小指：「我才不喜歡你。」

『為什麼？』Chris不接受這個答案。

「因為你是個小麻煩，一見面就要人家幫你養馬。」Sebastian笑了起來，隨性編出一首歌：「小麻煩，小麻煩，Chris是個小麻煩⋯⋯」

『我不是！』Chris跳起來給Sebastian呵癢：『快說我不是！』

「不說不說！」Sebastian笑得差點跌下床去，兩人在房間內追逐，拿枕頭互丟對方，直到聽見母親下樓的腳步聲才趕快躺回床上假裝自己已經要睡了。

  
  


Chris還以為這種日子，可以一直一直過下去。

  
  
  


4.

「我們要回紐約了。」那年聖誕節後，Sebastian對Chris這麼說。

『什麼？』Chris一時沒有反應過來，只是呆呆的望著Sebastian。Sebastian和他一起拉著Love的韁繩，他背後是一片燦爛的晚霞，看在Chris眼裡卻完全失去了絢麗。

「我媽媽的身體好很多了，我爸爸想念我們，希望我們可以回紐約去。」Sebastian扁著嘴望著Chris：「我也想他。」

『喔⋯⋯』

 

Sebastian放開手中的韁繩，小聲說：「我們下禮拜就要走了，這幾天，多來找我玩好嗎？」

  
  


Chris回到家後不斷安慰自己，現在通訊發達，再見到Sebastian不會太困難的，沒想到當天夜裡，小鎮下起了大雪，爸媽不准他騎著Love去那麼遠的地方，Chris只能成天在家祈禱雪快點停。

 

一週後雪終於停了，而Sebastian家裡，人去樓空。

 

什麼聯絡方式也沒有留下的Chris看著熟悉的農場，抓著Love的繩子，終於大哭起來。

  
  


**_二十五年後_ **

  
  


5.

紐約最熱鬧的一條街，鼎鼎大名的麥迪遜大道上，今天更是人滿為患。文字記者、電視記者、攝影記者全擠在一間店門前，大門口擺滿花籃，穿著整齊乾淨卻亮眼得不像是工作服的工作人員進進出出，來來往往的遊客不時好奇的停下腳步，打聽著今天是哪一間店要開幕。

 

「Flower Black？最近幾年突然竄紅的那個衣服品牌？」

「我知道！他們的設計總監很帥！很年輕！我記得還也是Barnes家的。」

「不只有帥而已，人家家世也好，能力也好，天之驕子啊！」

「可不是！才三十三歲，自創品牌已經能在這裡開旗艦店了，厲害呀！」

「若不是他父母過世得早，他可能成名得更早。」

「他大哥也是不簡單的人我聽說，十八歲就獨自拉拔兩個弟弟長大。」

  
  


人群的議論紛紛被突然駛近的黑色休旅車打斷，車子停妥後，先走下來的是Barnes家的小弟，才二十出頭的Thomas James，他對著鏡頭揚起嘴角，和兩旁群眾愉悅的招手，快步的朝店門走去。緊跟著踏出車門的是Barnes家的長子Bucky，還有Barnes家長期的至交，Bucky的丈夫Steve，兩人的表情比小弟嚴肅許多，只對鏡頭點了點頭便迅速閃進店內。最後下車的當然是今天的主角，Flower Black的老闆、最大股東兼創意總監Sebastian。

 

Sebastian穿著絨布材質的墨綠色西裝，露出的燦爛笑容讓攝影記者們不停按下快門。他在大門口沒有多做停留，立刻進入店內，等待他的是旗艦店的開幕記者會，和隨後緊接著的開幕酒會。

由於近年來Flower Black在演藝圈人氣大旺，知名新銳導演Angelica Roman是品牌的愛用者，和她親近的演員也逐漸被這品牌充滿朝氣的設計感吸引，在電影圈帶起一陣潮流。開幕酒會上眾星雲集，已經和Sebastian成為莫逆之交的Angelica親自出席，兩人相談甚歡，酒會氣氛熱鬧愉快。

 

直到Chris從後面大力拍他肩膀，驚喜的喊他『Sebby！』前，Sebastian都沒有認出他。

  
  


Sebastian一臉疑惑的回過頭：「嘿？」

『你不記得我了嗎？』Chris看起來有點受傷：『我是Chris，Chris Evans⋯⋯麻州小鎮的Chris，還有我們的Love，你都忘了嗎？我們的Love已經有兒子了你都還沒見過⋯⋯』

Sebastian微微張嘴，不可置信地說：「我的天，你是那個Chris⋯⋯我的天！！！好久不見！！！」

 

Chris伸出手想要擁抱他時，一顆頭顱從Sebastian背後冒出來，Chris想要擁抱的細腰被另一雙手臂佔據了。

「Sebby，這是誰？他跟你的愛情又是怎麼回事？還有什麼兒子？你們愛情的結晶嗎？」

「TJ，別胡說！這是Chris，我跟Bucky小時候住在我們麻州的農場時的朋友⋯⋯」Sebastian話還沒說完，一旁的記者已經耳尖的聽見了。

 

「Sebastian，Chris，我是USA Today的記者Rita，請問你們是老朋友了是嗎？或者是年少時的情人？」Rita直率的問題讓Sebastian皺起眉：「我們是小時候的朋友，很久沒見面了⋯⋯」

 

越來越多的記者圍過來，你一言我一語的，問題的內容已經遠遠超出Sebastian的想像。他被一波又一波天馬行空的問題包圍，感覺對場面完全失去了控制。

  
  
  


6.

當年第一次見面時就懷疑這個男孩是個小麻煩，過了二十五年，他果然長成大麻煩了。

 

Sebastian瞪著報紙上的標題「超級巨星與名牌設計師的驚天戀情？『愛情結晶』震撼演藝圈」，氣得差點把紅茶給翻倒了。

  
  


「對不起Sebby，我不應該說那些話。」TJ也看見了報紙，他怯怯的走到Sebastian身邊，大眼睛難過的眨著。

「這怎麼會是你的錯？過來。」Sebastian把TJ圈進懷裡，像小時候那樣親吻他的捲髮：「只是記者們幻想發散的功力太厲害，不干你的事。」

「那你還會跟Chris繼續聯絡嗎？」TJ問。

「也許吧，我不知道⋯⋯我們那麼久沒見了，現在比陌生人也沒好多少⋯⋯」Sebastian沒把話說完，兩人早已形同陌路的可能性讓他莫名的不太舒服。

 

Sebastian當然知道Chris Evans，他是電影圈當紅的一線小生，接演了好多部喜劇電影和動作電影都大賣座後，又連續演了幾部對演技有高度挑戰的劇情片，在一次又一次的國際大型電影節上頗有斬獲，大家都在說他很快就能進軍奧斯卡，是近來極受矚目的男演員。

他甚至還跟Chris演的電影合作過，給他們提供服裝贊助，他只是從來沒把這個Chris Evans和當年他的Chris聯想在一起。

  
  


正當Sebastian默默陷入回憶時，Bucky的聲音從客廳傳來：「Sebby！快來看這節目！」

  
  


『我跟Sebastian是老朋友，情人？當然不是，我還沒表白呢哈哈哈哈哈！以後？我不知道啊，我只能說我希望⋯⋯』Chris在參加一個週日早餐時段的訪談時被問到感情生活，主持人提了Sebastian，Chris的回答讓Sebastian更加如同陷入五里霧中。

Sebastian傻傻的看著電視，那股迷茫讓他不知所措。

 

所幸Chris沒有讓他等太久。

  
  
  


7.

Chris摘下墨鏡站在Sebastian的辦公室，環視著周圍嘖嘖稱奇：『哇！Sebby你辦公室好漂亮啊！』

「只是視野比較好。」Sebastian笑了笑：「你要喝茶嗎？還是咖啡？」

『茶就好了，謝謝。』他在Sebastian的沙發上坐下來，細細觀察一旁茶几上的花瓶。

  
  


久別重逢到底該說什麼，Chris其實思考了很久，他忍不住又站起身在Sebastian的辦公室繞來繞去，言不及義的誇獎那些擺設，直到Sebastian問他對於最近的新聞有什麼想法。

  
  


「你不會困擾嗎？緋聞什麼的。」Sebastian微微皺起眉頭。

『我⋯⋯』Chris本來打好的草稿在看著Sebastian的眼睛時全亂了套，他脫口而出：『我想說也許成真了會更好？』

「什麼？」Sebastian睜大眼：「Chris⋯⋯」他有些慌張的移開視線：「我不知道⋯⋯什麼意思？」

  
  


『你不知道我有多想你。』Chris喃喃地說，Sebastian抬頭看他，驚訝的發現Chris眼眶已經發紅。

「Chris⋯⋯」

『時間過得太久，久到我甚至以為你只是我的一場美夢。可我知道不是，我什麼都記得，太清楚地記得⋯⋯』Chris伸出手，輕碰著Sebastian的臉頰：『我記得我有多喜歡你，你就這樣消失了⋯⋯Sebby，我有多喜歡你⋯⋯』

 

Sebastian愣愣看著Chris，彷彿是看著眼前高大俊美的男人，又彷彿是看著八歲時那個頑皮活潑的男孩，直到自己也忍不住泛起淚光。

 

「我大概⋯⋯我也想你。」

  
  


Sebastian被Chris緊緊摟在懷裡，他們成年後的第一個擁抱，那副身軀是他不熟悉的健壯結實，可是這個人是他多少年來午夜夢迴時，斷斷續續的一個影子。

二十五年後，他終於能更新那個傻男孩的模樣。

  
  
  


8.

「我早知道你是個大麻煩。」Sebastian笑得甜甜的說，Chris摟著他的腰忍不住又去親吻他紅得誘人的嘴唇。

『真的？你什麼時候知道的？』Chris磨蹭著他的唇角，依戀地又舔又咬。

「你騎著那匹馬出現在我家門口時我就知道了，居然叫第一次見面的人幫你養馬。」Sebastian掐著Chris的腰，仰起頭讓Chris的吻一路下滑到喉結，漸漸喘息出聲。「我就想⋯⋯千萬不能被纏上，不然可能會被纏一輩子⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

『那我怎麼能讓你的神童預言落空呢？是不是？』Chris翻身壓住Sebastian，笑得洋洋得意。

  
  


做你一輩子的大麻煩，求之不得。


End file.
